WALL-E: Cyborg AU
by PixelSelkie925
Summary: The life of a Cyborg is simple enough. Follow your directive. Never stray from it. Your directive is the only thing that can protect humanity. But what If you realize your directive wasn't all it's cracked up to be... and that you want something more? A re-write of WALL-E where the robots are Cyborgs instead. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

So... I used to hate this movie, but I watched it over this weekend and ended up loving it. I blame it on being like, eight the first time I saw it, and being easily bored at the time by the silent parts at the beginning of it.

So, this is kind of my apology letter to it. I'm also using this as an excuse to practice my descriptive writing, because, God knows I need it.

Some scenes and elements will be similar to the movie, others will be heavily rewritten in order to make it believable to the concept of the AU.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

Enjoy.

* * *

Prologue

A man stood at the mouth of a long hallway on the lower levels of the Starliner Axiom. It was pitch black aside from the neon blue lines of light that covered the walls of the floor, that were always kept perpetually lit. The man flipped the switch on the wall at the lights came up down the hallway, revealing the walls of metallic silver.

As he began his walk down the corridor, his full form came into view. This was not your average man. Several parts of his body were either covered by plates of black and white metal or, in the case of his left eye, were replaced by robotic parts. And speaking of that eye, what a terrifying thing it was. It was bright red, the color of blood, and glowed. It was as if a lightbulb had been placed into his eye socket. He wore a black pilot's uniform with yellow vertical stripes on the sides, and on a red patch over the right side of his upper chest his name could be read:

_AUTO_

He was the pilot of the Axiom who actually knew the controls. Sure, there was The Captain, but he didn't know the ship like AUTO did. Back when Cyborgs were created to protect and care for the rest of humanity, centuries and centuries ago before the Starliners were first taking off, there were two leadership roles established: The Captain, who was fully human, and The Autopilot, who was Cyborg. Little did the passengers know that The Captain did nothing but issue the announcements every morning.

AUTO intended to keep it that way.

But he also didn't want to look suspicious.

He finally arrived at the door he was looking for. The one with the symbol of a sapling on it.

And above that:

_Extraterrestrial Vegetation Evaluator #242156798_

He pressed the button to open the door, and it slowly opened to reveal a girl, who appeared to be entering her late teens, lying ominously still in a bed against the far wall. There was just enough light flowing into the room to reveal her white hair going just past her shoulders that were plated with a metal of the same color, and the white dress with blue and black accents she wore every day was hanging on the wall over the white boots that she wore. Two glowing neon blue wires were connected to her temples.

Her Directive was being programmed.

AUTO let the door close. It had been seven hundred years since they left earth. And he knew very well they would never be able to return… No matter what happened with this EVE or any of the others. It had been passed down through his line for generations.

He would take care of it.

He always did.

* * *

So... Hope you liked this. Feel free to review if you want. I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)


	2. Chapter 1

And we're back! Here's the first official Chapter of the story.

* * *

Chapter 1:

What was once called 'Earth' was no more than a desolate wasteland now.

Where there were once fields of green grass there were now vast expanses of deserts. Where there were once rivers of clear, fresh water there were now rivers of thick, black sludge. The air was thick and filmy with air pollution and mountains of garbage reached to the sky as far as the eye could see.

But there was life on this near dead planet.

The Earth Division of Trash-Compacting Cyborgs had lived on the planet for generations spanning the last seven hundred and fifty years. Their Directive? Clean up the garbage that the humans left behind.

The sun was just beginning to set over the trash filled streets of the abandoned city. And walking through those streets was the last surviving member of the Axiom City sector.

His name was WALL-E. And he was not like most others of his kind.

He sauntered through the city, a backpack on his back and a cooler in his hand. The Sweltering breeze that blew through his matted brown hair offered no relief to his slightly sunburned cheeks or the fact that his entire body was drenched in sweat, but he didn't mind. His orangey-yellow shirt and jeans and gray combat boots were covered in dirt, and whatever metal that was part of his skin was covered in rust, but he didn't mind that either.

He walked over to one of the half-completed towers of compacted garbage, and hiked all the way to the top. He shrugged off his backpack, and unzipped it, pulling a freshly compacted garbage cube out of the rusty metal interior.

As he stacked the cube on top of the countless others, he noticed something in one of the cubes. He slid his rust-brown binocular-like goggles over his brown eyes, grabbed onto the object and yanked. After several yanks the object finally came loose. It was round, metallic, and had only a slight rusting in certain places. He studied the object closely. What sort of human object was this? What did the humans use it for before they left? These were questions he always asked himself whenever he saw an interesting human object like this.

He knelt down and opened the cooler, along with several other human objects he found during that day, there was a small cockroach crawling around in it. As WALL-E put his new object into the cooler, the insect jumped onto his hand and crawled up his arm and perched on his shoulder. WALL-E smiled at the insect as he picked up his backpack and his cooler and made his way down the trash tower. Hal had been his only friend since the horrible incident that happened… how long had it been how, six, seven years?... ago when WALL-E was a child… had he been ten years old when it happened? He didn't remember.

It was the incident that had left him all alone.

He wasn't completely alone. Oh no. there was another sector of cleaning Cyborgs who lived just a few miles outside the city. They would come over from time to time, asking if he needed help, dropping off supplies sometimes, and every time asking if he ever wanted to live with them in their sector.

He would always say no.

He was an Axiom City Sector Cyborg, and his Directive was to clean up Axiom City. Not to mention that leaving the city would be leaving everything he'd ever known behind, and didn't feel comfortable with that idea in the slightest.

Twilight swelled over the city sky and WALL-E was absolutely exhausted. He finally made it to a building and opened the door and walked inside. He walked up three flights of stairs and made it to what he considered his home. All of the other Cyborgs in the Sector had called this building their home too. Almost all the other floors in the dilapidated building had makeshift hammocks in them which had not had occupants in years.

But after the incident, WALL-E had made this floor all his own. Any interesting human objects he would find he would store here. He would find functions for them when he could, like when he figured out how to make certain objects light up to counteract the dark nights, and other times he would just love to have them around.

He turned on his makeshift screen and moving pictures appeared on it. People singing and dancing. He loved it. Everyone always seemed so happy. He hummed along to 'Out There' while he unloaded the cooler. He took out the round metal thing he had found and took a backwards glance at the screen. The humans there had round things on their heads and sometimes took them off and held them during their dance. He put the metal thing on his head for a few seconds, and then took it off and put it on one of the shelves. After he was done unloading all of the objects out of the cooler, he turned back to the screen.

This was his favorite part.

There were two people together. A man and a woman, alone. They were singing together, and in the song they were telling one how much they loved the other. Towards the last few lines of the song they held each other's hands.

WALL-E sighed. He walked over to one of the windows on the wall and pushed it open. He looked up at the stars as the song concluded. Part of him had always wished that he had some other company in this lonely Sector besides a tiny bug, but that shouldn't matter. He was following his Directive. That was what was important right?

Suddenly the goggles on his forehead started to vibrate. He pulled them over his eyes and zoomed in on the massive dust cloud that was barrelling towards the building at top speed. WALL-E slammed the window shut and backed away from it. He knew that the glass was thick enough to keep the dust out, but the thought of being out in a dust storm still scared him half to death.

He took a twinkie off the shelf and ripped the plastic off it. Hal liked to hide in them and eat them.

After that he made his way over to his hammock and sat down on it to untie his shoes. After they were off he lay on his back in the hammock, waiting for sleep to come to him…

So he could dream about what he could never have.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

EVE awoke to the sound of beeping in her forehead.

7AM. The time the axiom woke up, humans and Cyborgs alike, to just a normal day aboard the Axiom.

But not for her.

She jumped out of bed and pulled the wires out of her temples. She got dressed and walked out the door of her room. Around her several other doors were opening, a Cyborg walking out of each one, setting out to follow their Directives as all Cyborgs do. Up until now, EVE hadn't been old enough to have a directive, so most of her time was spent learning how to follow one.

The door to the right of hers opened and out stepped _Extraterrestrial Vegetation Evaluator #242156799, _or EMLY stepped out. She had the same white hair that EVE had, all Evaluator Cyborgs did, but her hair was much curlier, her eyes were greenish turquoise, and had freckles all over her face. Her dress was mostly blue, with white and blue accents instead of being mostly white like EVE's. EVE sometimes didn't know what to make of her. She treated her important job like it was some sort of game, and somehow still treated it as important. Every other cyborg would always comment on how childish she was, but she was genuinely one of the sweetest people in the Cyborg unit, so she was tolerated, and whatever the case was one of EVE's only friends.

"Aren't you excited?!" EMLY turned to EVE as she tied her hair back into the messy-bun style she loved so much.

Once she was done she turned her head to the curly haired girl, "Yes." was the simple reply.

"You don't sound very excited," EMLY remarked.

"Well, I apologize that I don't treat my Directive like some kind of game like you do," EVE said as they walked down the hallway.

"But if you think about it is like a game." EMLY explained, "It's like playing Hide-and-Go-Seek! You're the seeker and the plant is the hider!"

EVE rolled her eyes, "Keep your voice down before you're labeled as a rogue," She said jokingly.

They made it to the launch site of the ship that would take them to earth. EMLY was nearly shaking with excitement as they got in order of their numbers. EMLY was on EVE's right, and to her left was _Extraterrestrial Vegetation Evaluator #242156797, _A male Cyborg named EDWN. EDWN looked a lot like EVE, but his eyes were a paler blue. His shirt was as pale blue as the sky in the pictures of the earth that EVE had seen, and was an eerily perfect match for his eyes. His pants were dark gray and he had white lines on the edges of his sleeves and the bottom of his shirt. He was EVE's only other friend. He was nice, but a bit of a Know-it-all. EVE couldn't lie to herself and say that she wasn't one at times, but at least in her case, it wasn't so much that it was to the point of being annoying.

EDWN flashed the hint of a smile on his face as EVE came to stand next to him. She had known him long enough to know this was his way of saying 'hello' when he knew he shouldn't be talking.

EVE smiled back, and then the door they had just came in opened, and out stepped AUTO. Everyone stood at attention. No one goofed around when AUTO was in their presence. She would never admit it out loud, but EVE was terrified of him. Not only were his words intimidating and slightly abusive (especially to the Vegetation Evaluators, though she could never understand why), but he kept a whip coiled in a loop of his belt. Somehow that whip could generate a bolt of electricity which, when hitting the right area of the body, could fry a Cyborg's hard drive and kill them instantly.

"Alright, listen up!" AUTO ordered, "You will be leaving for _Earth_ today on your first mission…" He said the word 'Earth' as if he hated the place, even though he'd never been there, "You are to follow your directive and search for plant life. Don't be disappointed if you don't find anything..." He sounded absolutely sarcastic on that sentence as if he wanted them to be disappointed.

EVE had completely zoned out at this point. She had gotten the same lecture droned to her for years.

"As far as we know there are still Trash Compactors on Earth," AUTO continued. How long had EVE been zoned out for? "If you encounter them, don't let your guard down. The only people who know their behavior are the people who created them seven hundred years ago, and they're all dead."

EVE hadn't really thought about that. Sure, she had been warned of the Cyborgs left on earth, but the thought of encountering one still made her nervous. Were they really as scary as everyone thought? What would happen if it was all true?

"Alright, that's about it. Get moving." AUTO's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She followed the line into the ship and found the 'storage chamber' which looked like there were multiple drawers that were big enough to fit a human inside.

"Hey, listen. I didn't want to say anything while AUTO was talking, but I wanted to wish you luck." EDWN said to EVE and EMLY.

"Thanks." EVE replied, "you too."

Robotic arms descended from the ceiling and pulled the drawers open. Inside it looked almost like a bed. She knew not long after she got in, she would fall asleep and wake up again on earth.

_This is your Directive_.

That thought was always enough to dispel any uncertainties she had.

She grabbed a back pack and put it on, then got down in the bed and lay on her back. She felt wires poke themselves into her skin in various places and then felt herself becoming incredibly drowsy. She let out a sigh as she let sleep come over her.

_This is your directive. _


End file.
